


Second Chances

by NaomiTakashi



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I'll add more tags as it comes, Slice of Life, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9722969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiTakashi/pseuds/NaomiTakashi





	

It took Jasper a long time to forgive the Crystal Gems for what they did to her Diamond. She was so blinded by hatred and confusion that she didn’t realize how great Earth was compared to Homeworld. She had successfully become uncorrupted thanks to Steven’s healing saliva, and joined the Crystal Gems hesitantly. Over time though, she started to understand why Rose Quartz rebelled against the Diamonds. Earth was a safe haven; a planet where the rules of Homeworld didn’t apply, a place for anyone to be anything they wanted. Living her own life they way she wanted felt so liberating. Of all the Crystal Gems, she seemed to immediately turn to Amethyst for guidance, much Like Peridot did when she first became a Crystal Gem.

“So, what do you want to do, Jaspy?” Amethyst asked, laying on the couch while Jasper sat on the wooden floor, too big for the furniture.

“Uhm.. Do you want to spar some more?” She said, not really sure what there was to do, still not used to this kind of freedom.

“You’re so lame, dude, that’s all you ever want to do.” Amethyst swung her hands in frustration as she tried to think of something to do herself. “Why don’t we go hang out with Peridot or Steven or something?” She tried to make the choices sound appealing, but she knew that Jasper didn’t really get along with any of the Crystal Gems yet. Amethyst was about to open her mouth again when a flash of light came from the warp pad. Garnet materialized and with a quick look around caught glimpse of the quartz sisters in the living room.

“I see you two are hitting it off.” She said with a sly smile.

Jasper really didn’t know what to think of Garnet, she was definitely the most powerful of the Crystal Gems, but she knew it was only because she was a fusion. Deep inside, she felt embarrassed being around her, remembering their fight on her spaceship and how she denounced the use of fusion and then immediately formed Malachite. Even though the event left a sour taste in her mouth, she learned a lot from her time as Malachite, mainly how easy it is to lose yourself in a fusion. Jasper respected Garnet for having such a stable, healthy fusion for so long, she was just ashamed it took her so long for her to realize it.

“I mean, us Quartzs have to stick together.” Jasper smiled, giving Amethyst a light punch to her arm.

“Good, I’m glad you’re getting to know each other better. You’re part of the family now and you can depend on any of us now.” Garnet spoke, walking towards the two. Even though Jasper was stronger, Garnet emitted dominance and leadership when she was near, a feat Jasper admired greatly. 

“What should we do, Garnet? You have future vision, you should know what we’re going to do.” Amethyst grew frustrated at the lack of excitement going on. Garnet just smiled wider and turned her head towards Jasper

“I don’t know what your evening beholds, but I do know how Jasper’s will go.” 

“What do you mean?” Jasper spoke, confused at what Garnet could mean.

“Come with me, Jasper, let’s take a walk.”Garnet didn’t wait for Jasper to agree or disagree and slowly made her way towards the screen door.

“Awww, that’s not fair, don’t break up the sisters, Garnet!” Amethyst tried to argue. Jasper looked back at Amethyst who begrudgingly flopped her head back on the couch, closed her eyes and waved Jasper off. Jasper rose to her feet and walked out the temple door, trying to find where Garnet had gone. She walked over to the railing, taking a look at the beach below. She felt a hand on her shoulder and immediately flinched, expecting it to be an attacker.

“Be calm, Jasper, it’s just me.” Jasper turned to see Garnet without her visor on, her three eyes looking into Jasper.

“Why did you want to take a walk with me, Garnet? Did I do something wrong?” With Garnet looking at her without her visor on, she felt like she was about to be yelled at, her visor no longer shielding her sharp eyes.

“Not at all, I actually wanted to talk to you about how you’re getting along with the transition from a Homeworld gem to a Crystal Gem.” She let her fingers trail from Jasper’s shoulder to her back before walking behind her towards the staircase. Jasper followed behind. 

“I mean, I guess I’m fitting in okay. I’m not sure if Lapis will ever forgive me for what I made her do, but I’m trying to be nice to Pearl and R-, I mean Steven. Peridot and Amethyst were actually the only ones that forgave me from the second I decided to be a Crystal Gem.”

“I see.” Garnet replied, steadily walking down to the beach headed for the shoreline. “Lapis can’t forgive you for what you did, because she’s the one at fault. Lapis trapped you underneath the ocean for months, just to satisfy her own need for revenge. She can’t forgive you because she hasn’t forgiven herself.” Garnet’s voice became more serious. “It won’t be easy, and it won’t happen overnight, but I know it will happen.” She turned back to Jasper, pointing at her third eye, a smirk on her face.

“Well, I guess that’s good to hear. I’m glad you know the future. Everything seems so uncertain since I left Homeworld.” Jasper sped up so she could walk side by side with the fusion. “Also, I know I’ve already apologized for it, but-” 

“Jasper. We have already forgiven you for what you did, don’t dwell on those memories. You’re a different person now.” Jasper couldn’t help but lower her head as they walked, unsure of if she really was a different person. She felt ashamed, being humbled by Garnet’s wisdom and forgiveness.

“Thank you.” Jasper spoke in a low tone. “Is there anything else you would like to talk about?” She asked, not wanting to seem eager to leave.

“Yes, there is something else.” She paused before she spoke. “Can you trust us?” She stopped walking and turned to look at Jasper again, her three eyes searching Jasper for an answer. Jasper wanted to say yes, she believed in their cause, she believed that they wanted the best for her, but she was still hesitant.

“I don’t know.” She tried to put power behind her words, but she couldn’t muster it. “You all have been so kind, so understanding. I’m, I’m grateful, please don’t think I’m not, but I’m not used to being treated like this. Power used to mean everything. It’s all I have-” She tried to continue, but the constant thoughts of Homeworld and its structure based on superiority combined with all the horrible things she had did to the Crystal Gems swarmed her mind, causing her to become misty eyed. “I just, I don’t understand how you all can forgive me so easily. It’s so hard to live with the things I’ve done and let go of them.” Jasper’s legs began to shake, giving out on the quartz soldier, causing her to fall to her knees. She quickly planted her hands down so Garnet couldn’t see her face, the emotional pain she kept buried inside her. She felt a hand rest on her back, softly rubbing comfortingly.

“Jasper, look at me.” Garnet’s voice felt calm and reassuring. Jasper turned her head to look at the fusion, tears welling up in her eyes as well. “We are all here for you. We understand why you did what you did. You’ve got to learn to trust us.” Jasper couldn’t even fathom why Garnet cared so much about her, but she needed the support more than she knew. Jasper wiped her eyes and stood up, Garnet keeping her hand on her back.

“I’ll try my hardest.” She said, trying to regain her composure. Garnet smiled brightly, and with a pat, helped Jasper to her feet and they walked back to the temple together.


End file.
